Phobia Story
by N-Yera48
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek OTP kesayangan di Produce 101 season 2 dengan tema phobia. 1. Angrophobia (Woojin x Hyungseob) 2. Ailurophobia (Yongguk x Shihyun) 3.Entomophobia (Daniel x Seongwoo) 4. Achluophobia (Hyunbin x Minhyun) 5. Hemophobia (Samuel x Daehwi) /BL/PD101/Bahasa campuran/RnR.
1. Angrophobia - Woojin x Hyungseob

**Phobia Story**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

.

 _ **Angrophobia - Takut pada kemarahan atau takut marah.**_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

"Waaa.. Telat, telat. Mampus!" Seorang siswa berlarian di sepanjang jalan. Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 5 menit lagi. Sepertinya sanksi terlambat tidak akan bisa dihindari.

Ahn Hyungseob, terlambat karena menolong seorang nenek membereskan belanjaannya yang tumpah. Semuanya berceceran tepat di depan mata Hyungseob. Ia mana tega melewati si nenek tanpa membantu.

Gedung sekolah mulai terlihat, tinggal belok kiri, nyampe deh. Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya, Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Hyungseob meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya mendarat indah di tanah. Demi apa itu sakit banget.

"HEH! KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONK! PUNYA MATA ITU DI PAKE!"

Hyungseob bangkit dan melihat sosok didepannya. Seorang pemuda memakai seragam sekolah seberang yang dikenal dengan kenakalan para siswanya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya buru-buru jadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati." Hyungseob membungkuk beberapa kali dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, "LO PIKIR DENGAN MINTA MAAF SEMUANYA BAKAL SELESAI?"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Hyungseob. Kenapa ini orang emosian banget sih?

Hyungseob melirik _name tag_ yang digunakan si siswa, "Eum, Park Woojin- _ssi_ , saya bener-bener ga sengaja lho. Saya harus ke sekolah."

"MAU KEMANA LO? SEKALI LO BERURUSAN SAMA GUE LO GA BAKALAN BISA LEPAS." Makin nge-gas aja.

Keringat semakin deras mengalir diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Hyungseob masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Woojin- _ssi_ , tolong lepaskan tangan saya."

Bukannya melepaskan, tapi genggaman siswa bernama Woojin itu semakin mengencang.

"SAKIT WOY! KAMVRET! GUE UDAH MINTA MAAF JUGA MASIH GA DILEPASIN!"

Dan setelah mengeluarkan kalimat itu, Hyungseob pun ambruk.

"Lah? Pingsan dia. BANGUN WOY!"

.

Woojin memperhatikan Hyungseob yang berbaring di ranjang klinik. Berberapa saat yang lalu, ia membawa Hyungseob kesini dengan menggendongnya di punggung.

Ternyata klinik yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka tabrakan itu sering dikunjungi Hyungseob. Setelah diceritain kronologi kejadian kenapa Hyungseob pingsan sama dokter disitu, akhirnya Woojin tau kenapa anak itu bisa ambruk.

 _Angrophobia_ katanya.

Ya Woojin mana tau. Dia itu orangnya suka emosian. Senggol, bacok. Hyungseob lagi ga beruntung aja ketemu Woojin. Tapi Woojin ga sejahat itu kok. Buktinya dia masih mau bawa Hyungseob ke klinik. Padahal bisa aja ditinggalin di jalan, toh ga ada yang liat.

' _Manis juga ini anak._ ' Baru nyadar, Jin?

Mata dia dibutakan oleh emosi tadi, jadi ga sempat liat wajah manis Hyungseob.

Hyungseob masih setia nutup matanya. Dan Woojin juga masih setia nungguin Hyungseob sadar. Ntah kenapa ga tega dia ninggalinnya.

"Makin di liat kok makin manis sih?" Woojin yang suka emosian merasa jantungnya berdetak ga normal.

Mata yang semula tertutup mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. _Hmm, ternyata di klinik._ Batin Hyungseob.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang buat dia pingsan tadi. Ekspresinya langsung datar.

"Maaf, ya. Udah buat kamu pingsan."

Liat wajah penyesalannya Woojin, raut muka Hyungseob melunak. "Iya, ga papa. Lagi pula aku juga ga bisa marah."

Woojin yang di serang pake senyuman andalan Hyungseob ga bisa berkata-kata. Lemah abang, deeek~

"Park Woojin, _Brand New High School_ , kelas 11."

Hyungseob menerima uluran tangan Woojin, "Ahn Hyungseob, _Yuehua High School_ , kelas 11 juga."

Dari sinilah dua insan bertolak belakang menjadi akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_.

Hai~ hai~ saya bawa fanfic baru. Berisi kumpulan shortfic otepe kesayangan di PD101 S2 yang pastinya dengan tema phobia berbeda-beda tiap ceritanya.

Wattpad : N-Yera48

Silahkan direview~^^


	2. Ailurophobia - Yongguk x Shihyun

**Phobia Story**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun

.

 _ **Ailurophobia - Takut pada kucing.**_

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

"Terima kasih."

Kim Yongguk membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada jasa angkut barang. Yup! Hari ini dia resmi pindah ke apartemen baru. Apartemen sederhana tapi nyaman.

Yongguk menurunkan Tolbi dari gendongannya. Si kucing langsung berjalan mengelilingi ruangan.

"Kau suka rumah baru kita kan, Tolbi?"

Tolbi menjawabnya dengan mengeong. Namanya aja kucing.

Selesai berberes-beres dan meletakkan barang dimana seharusnya, Yongguk berniat ke minimarket.

Yongguk keluar apartemen dengan Tolbi dalam gendongannya. Baru aja dia mau ngunci pintu, sebuah suara mengangetkannya.

"ARGGGGGHHHH!"

Si pelaku peneriakan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yongguk bingung sendiri. Itu tetangganya kenapa teriak macam liat setan di siang bolong?

.

"Bin, lo liat maba yang disana? Yang pake _sweater_ ijo."

"Iya, liat. Kenapa?"

"Tetanggaan sama gue. Tapi kok tiap liat gue dia teriak ketakutan mulu ya."

"Gegara wajah lo macem orang mabok mungkin."

"Kampret lo ah."

Tahun ini Yongguk bareng sohibnya, Hyunbin, menyandang status mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Sekarang mereka lagi ngintai mahasiswa baru. Kali aja ada yang nyantol.

Tapi Yongguk beneran deh penasaran sama si maba itu satu. Kok bisa dia teriak tiap liat Yongguk. Dan mereka sering berpapasan depan pintu apartemen.

"Eh, Bin. Gue beneran penasaran nih."

"Samperin aja kalo ga. Liat dia masih teriak atau ga pas liat lo."

Yongguk mikir iya juga sih. _Nyamperin aja deh._ Batin Yongguk.

"Permisi, dek." Yongguk H2C, harap-harap cemas nunggu reaksi dari si maba.

"Iya, kak. Ada apa ya?" Reaksi yang normal.

Yongguk natap dalam si anak baru, ' _Kok gemesin?_ '

"Kak?"

"Ah, iya? Ga ada, dek. Udah ya." Yongguk langsung kabur dari tempat.

"Ci, lo kenal?"

"Ga, Han. Ga tau deh itu kakak siapa."

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Yongguk liat didepannya kek si anak baru. Dia percepat langkahnya biar barengan.

"Hai!"

"Eh? Kakak yang tadi kan?"

"Iya. _Btw_ , namanya siapa dek?"

"Kim Shihyun, kak. Kalo kakak?"

"Kim Yongguk."

Oh~ si adek manis namanya Shihyun.

Mereka jalan beriringan, tapi kok sunyi? Yongguk lagi mikir, gimana caranya nanya perihal tiap jumpa depan apartemen? Shihyun kek ga kenal gitu sih sama dia.

Shihyun bingung pas Yongguk ikut belok ke halaman apartemen. "Kakak tinggal disini juga?"

"Iya, lantai 3 nomor 302."

"Oh, aku juga lantai 3 nomor- loh?" Shihyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadap Yongguk, "Kita tetanggaan? Aku di nomor 301."

"Begitulah."

Shihyun mundur selangkah, "Ja-jadi, ki-kita yang sering papasan depan pintu apartemen donk."

' _Tuh, kan. Nih anak mulai bertingkah aneh_.'

"Iya, dek. Kamu pasti teriak. Ada yang menyeramkan di diri kakak?"

Shihyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Anu.. Kak.. Gini.. Umm.."

"Kita lanjut bicara di kafe depan apartemen." Yongguk narik tangan Shihyun buat ngikutin langkahnya.

"Eh?"

.

Shihyun minum minuman dinginnya dulu sebelum cerita ke Yongguk.

"Jadi gini, kak. Aku teriak bukan gegara takut liat kakak kok. Malahan aku ga pernah liat wajah kak Yongguk tiap papasan."

Yongguk diam aja. Nyimak.

"A-aku takutnya sama makhluk digendongan kakak."

Hiiiinggg~ Yongguk _loading_.

"Hah? Kamu takut sama Tolbi?"

"Tolbi siapa?"

Duh, Yongguk. Mana tau Shihyun kucingmu namanya Tolbi.

"Kucing punya kakak."

Shihyun garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ngerasa ga enak sama Yongguk.

"Eumm, bukan cuma takut sama kucingnya kak Yongguk. Tapi aku takut sama semua kucing."

Cerita Shihyun masih sulit dicerna oleh pecinta kucing macam Yongguk.

"Kucing itu imut lho. Kok bisa takut sama kucing?"

Shihyun narik napas dalam-dalam sebelum lanjut cerita, "Pas umur 7 tahun hamsterku dimakan sama kucing, kak."

Tangan Shihyun yang berada diatas meja mulai bergetar. Tenggorokan rasanya tercekat tapi dia tetap lanjut.

"A-aku li-liat sendiri bagaimana kucing itu mencabik-"

"Hush, udah. Ga perlu dilanjut. Kakak ngerti kok." Yongguk menghentikan ucapan Shihyun. Dielus-elus tangan yang bergetar itu, berharap rasa takutnya berkurang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shihyun mulai tenang lagi.

"Makasih, kak Yongguk. Udah mau ngertiin aku." Ujar Shihyun sambil senyum manis.

"Iya, Shihyun." Yongguk balas senyum.

 _'Padahal mau buat kamu jadi mamanya Tolbi, dek. Tapi mustahil kalo gini.'_

Yongguk pun mulai berpikir, bagaimana caranya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Shihyun tanpa menelantarkan Tolbi. Shihyun dan Tolbi benar-benar tak bisa dipertemukan. Sepertinya Yongguk ga bisa milih salah satu dari mereka.

 _'Gue harus bagaimana? Hhhh~'_ (◎_◎;)

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

Hola~ story kedua dengan Yongguk x Shihyun. Unch! Koko dan Cici kuuu~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Terima kasih kepada-

 **mikigae** dan **makmumMasJonghyun**

-yang telah mereview story sebelumnya.

Ide fanfic ini karena saya juga punya phobia. Kekeke~

Silahkan direview story ini~^^


	3. Entomophobia - Daniel x Seongwoo

**Phobia Story**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo

.

 ** _Entomophobia - Takut pada serangga._**

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan cermin, mengecek penampilannya saat ini.

"Hmm, tampan seperti biasa." Kalimat inilah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Narsisme?_ Sedikit. Hari ini dia akan berjumpa dengan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Kesan pertama itu penting, benar kan? Makanya dia harus terlihat keren. _Btw_ , namanya Ong Seongwoo.

 ** _Ting!_**

Aplikasi _chatting_ menampilkan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Seongwoo segera meraih ponselnya.

 ** _Daniel.K_**

 _Ong, dimana? Udah jalan?_

 ** _Mau jalan ni. Udah nyampe ya?_**

 ** _Daniel.K_**

 _Belum. Baru mau jalan juga. Hehe._

Begitulah isi pesannya.

Seongwoo meraih dompet dan kunci mobil di atas meja nakas dan bergegas keluar kamar. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia melihat ibunya sedang membaca majalah di sofa. Dihampiri dan dipeluknya sang ibu dari samping.

"Ma, Seongwoo pergi dulu ya. Jumpa sama kawan."

Ibu Seongwoo hanya senyum, "Iya, hati-hati. Jangan pulang larut malam. Besok ada kelas pagi."

"Siap, bos!" Seongwoo mencium pipi Ibunya sekilas.

.

 ** _Gue udah nyampe ya._**

 ** _Daniel.K_**

 _Oke, gue bentar lagi. Ni lagi di lampu merah deket situ._

Siapa sih **_Daniel.K_** yang ingin ditemui Seongwoo? Kok bisa akrab gitu isi pesannya? Katanya baru mau jumpa pertama kali.

Nama asli si **_Daniel.K_** , Kang Daniel. Gimana mereka bisa saling kenal? Jadi gini ceritanya. Seongwoo sama Daniel itu sama-sama anggota grup komunitas _b-boy_ di salah satu media sosial. Siapa pun boleh gabung disana dan membahas _all about b-boy._ Seongwoo yang punya _basic popping_ tertarik buat belajar _b-boy_ makanya ikutan gabung ke grup itu.

Semua bermula saat salah satu admin grup nanya domisili sama institusi para anggota grup. Semua pada komen, termasuk Seongwoo. Dan _ting!_ 2 hari kemudian, pesan berisi ajakan untuk saling kenal dari Daniel pun diterima Seongwoo.

Begitulah selanjutnya sampe mereka jadi akrab dan hari ini keduanya memutuskan untuk saling bertemu.

 ** _Daniel.K_**

 _Ong, duduk dimana?_

 ** _Di balkon lantai 2._**

Ga lama setelah Seongwoo balas pesan itu, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menghampiri mejanya.

"Ong Seongwoo kan?"

"Eh? Iya."

Jujur ini pertama kalinya Seongwoo liat Daniel. Foto profil akun medsos Daniel itu selalu kucing. Dan Seongwoo ga pernah minta liat foto Daniel yang asli. Coba aja Daniel pasang foto sendiri, Seongwoo yakin banyak yang bakal ngajak Daniel berteman. Perawakan Daniel itu, gimana ya deskripsiinnya? Ganteng, iya. Keren, iya. Ideal deh pokoknya.

Daniel duduk pas depan Seongwoo. Sambil pamer senyum gigi kelincinya, dia buka pembicaraan. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kita natap muka secara langsung, ayo kenalan lagi. Hai, gue Kang Daniel, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan _dance modern._ "

"Ong Seongwoo, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan _dance modern_ juga."

Yups! Kesamaan jurusan yang diambil menjadi salah satu alasan mereka cepat akrab walau berada di universitas berbeda. Setiap pembahasaan nyambung gitu. Kan enak pas ngobrolnya.

"Lo ga jauh beda sama yang di foto. Makanya langsung tau pas naik ke lantai 2. Lagi pula, yang duduk di balkon pun cuma lo sih."

Seongwoo itu selalu pasang foto sendiri. Makanya Daniel tau.

Ada beberapa orang di lantai 2, tapi cuma Seongwoo sama Daniel yang duduk di balkon. Seongwoo sengaja milih dekat balkon biar nampak pemandangan kota di sore hari. Ada keindahan tersendiri.

Seorang _waitress_ mengantar pesanan Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Makasih." Kata keduanya diiringi dengan senyum. Jangan tanya kabar si mbak. Ambyar disenyumin dua cogans.

Seongwoo sebenarnya masih canggung pas ketemu langsung, beda sama Daniel. Dia yang ga ada bedanya buat Seongwoo ngasih poin plus untuk Daniel. Salut deh.

Hari semakin sore, langit yang semula biru mulai berwarna jingga. Mereka masih lanjut ngobrol. Klop gitu jadi lupa waktu.

Sampai Daniel mulai bergerak ga nyaman sambil kibas-kibas tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aa!" Daniel bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kenapa sih?" Seongwoo masih nyoba ngambil atensi Daniel, tapi gagal.

Daniel masih sibuk perhatiin sekitar sambil sesekali bergidik ngeri. Seongwoo ambil langkah deketin Daniel.

"Daniel, lo kenapa?! Kek orang takut gitu." Seongwoo megang bahu Daniel.

"Ah! Iya?! Udah mulai sore banyak serangga. Gue ga nyaman."

Daniel benci serangga?

"Nah, kan! Yang ini gede banget!" Daniel nunduk, otomatis Seongwoo juga refleks nunduk.

"Udah, pulang aja yok. Kalo ga, kita ke tempat lain." Ajak Seongwoo.

"Yok ah! _Aish!_ " Daniel malah ngacir duluan dari balkon. Ga tahan dia lama-lama.

Seongwoo terkekeh geli liat tingkah Daniel. Beda banget sama Daniel beberapa menit yang lalu. Ekspresi takut campur kesal pas liat serangga itu lucu banget.

 _Seseorang berpenampilan ideal macam Kang Daniel punya kelemahan yang ga disangka-sangka._ Batin Seongwoo kemudian menyusul Daniel meninggalkan balkon kafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

Yosh! OTP ketiga, Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo, atau lebih kita kenal dengan OngNiel, u yeah!

Ini permintaan kawan dekat minta dibuatkan OngNiel dengan Daniel takut sama serangga. Asli Daniel ini mah. ヽ(*ω)ﾉ

Terima kasih kepada-

 **Young180100** , Guest, **dolltheworld** , **XH0799** , **makmumMasJonghyun** , **Asuka Nakamura** , **alpacadong** , **ChanLBee**

-yang telah mereview story sebelumnya.

Yang request cast atau jenis phobia, akan dipertimbangkan. Makasih masukannya.

Makasih juga jika merasa fanfic ini berguna untuk nambah wawasan pembaca tentang phobia. /peluk cium

Dari sekian banyak jenis phobia, yang pasti tak akan ku masukkan ke cerita ini adalah Trypophobia.

Yang mau searching, silahkan. Aku ga bisa jelasin. (︵,)

Makasih juga buat yang udah baca follow fav stories ini. ( )

Silahkan di review~


	4. Achluophobia - Hyunbin x Minhyun

**Phobia Story**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun

.

 _ **Achluophobia - Takut pada gelap atau kegelapan.**_

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

"Apa?! Gue sekamar sama si tiang songong? Ga mau! Tukar!" Protes Minhyun.

"Ga bisa tukar lagi, Hyun. Kan perjanjiannya ga ada tukar-tukaran." Ujar Jonghyun bijak.

"Aish! Kenapa juga anak setan ini ikut sama kita? Siapa yang bawa?!"

"Shihyun, kak." Shihyun ngejawab takut-takut. Minhyun saat ini serem euy.

"Lah lo siapa yang bawa?"

"Ya elah, Hyun. Masa' adek gue tinggal sendiri di rumah. Udah dibilang ortu gue lagi keluar kota."

"Nah adek lo ngapa bawa ntu cecurut."

"Eh, kak Minhyun biasa aja napa? Udah di kata tiang songong, anak setan, cecurut, gue masih sabar. Ntar jatuh cinta sama gue tau rasa lo, kak."

"Eh, mulut lo! Ga sopan banget sama senior!" Minhyun siap-siap buat nerkam Hyunbin.

Yang disana buru-buru ngelerai sebelum penginapan keluarga Kang Dongho ancur.

Jadi ceritanya, lima sekawan liburan musim panas ke pantai. Mereka itu Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Kang Dongho, Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel. Jonghyun ajak adeknya Shihyun karena ga mungkin ninggalin di rumah sendirian. Shihyun ngajak Yongguk si tetangga, katanya buat kawan karena Shihyun rada canggung sama kawan-kawan Jonghyun. Lah ternyata Yongguk ajak Hyunbin sohibnya. Yongguk merasa bersalah sih, makanya dari tadi mingkem dia.

Penginapan keluarga Dongho yang paling deket sama pantai. Karena ada 4 kamar, jadi pas gitu 2 orang sekamar. Jonghyun yang sangat bijak diantara kawan-kawannya, buat undian dan terpilih lah kawan sekamar sebagai berikut.

Kim Jonghyun - Kang Dongho

Kang Daniel - Ong Seongwoo

Hwang Minhyun - Kwon Hyunbin

Kim Shihyun - Kim Yongguk

Jangan tanya saat keributan terjadi Daniel sama Seongwoo kemana. Saat tau mereka sekamar tanpa babibu keduanya langsung masuk ke kamar. Ga tau deh mau ngapain. Semoga aja ga khilaf.

.

Minhyun beresin bawaannya sambil mencak-mencak ga jelas. Hyunbin hanya duduk diranjang merhatiin Minhyun. Untung ranjangnya pisah, anggap aja seperti di dorm JBJ. Kalo ranjangnya satu, Minhyun lebih milih tidur di pasir dari pada seranjang sama Hyunbin.

"Apa liat-liat!"

"Galak amat sih kak. Salah gue apa sih sampe kak Minhyun benci banget."

"Mikir aja sendiri!" Minhyun ambil handuk terus masuk kamar mandi.

Hyunbin itu junior Minhyun. Mereka sejurusan. Kalo sama yang lain Minhyun beda fakultas tapi masih se univ. Mereka udah sohib sejak SMA. Biasanya cuman liburan begini mereka bisa ngumpul bareng.

Hyunbin itu menyebalkan menurut Minhyun. Kalo ada acara kampus, Minhyun aktif jadi panitia. Nah, si Hyunbin juga. Bedanya, Hyunbin semacam numpang nama jadi panitia doank. Datang, duduk, main ponsel ga jelas disaat yang lain capek-capek kerja nyiapin acara. Alasannya kurang sehat lah, ini lah, itu lah, dan yang paling berani, mager katanya. MALAS GERAK.

Beberapa kali hampir saja benda seperti meja, kursi, pot bunga melayang ke kepala Hyunbin. Untungnya teman Minhyun berhasil menahan tindak kekerasan tersebut.

Dengan sifatnya itu, Hyunbin masih aja terkenal sampai ke seluruh penjuru universitas. Sampai ada yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans setia seorang Kwon Hyunbin.

' _Mereka udah dikuasai oleh iblis. Dunia mau kiamat._ ' Hwang Minhyun, selamanya benci Kwon Hyunbin.

.

Minhyun berbaring di kasurnya.

"Kak, lampu meja nakasnya ga usah dimatiin ya."

"Terserah." Minhyun pun menyelam ke dunia mimpi.

.

Minhyun tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pergerakannya seakan dibatasi. _'Ini kenapa sih?'_

Hal pertama yang dilihat Minhyun saat membuka matanya adalah kegelapan. Gelap banget. Bahkan ga ada setitik cahaya pun yang masuk dari luar.

 _'Mati lampu?'_

Akhirnya Minhyun tau kenapa dia susah gerak. Seseorang meluk dia!

"HEH! INI SIAPA PELUK-PELUK!"

"Kak Minhyun." Merinding sumpah! Suara berat setengah berbisik memasuki pendengaran Minhyun. Deru napas juga menerpa sisi lehernya.

"Hyunbin?! Ngapain peluk gue? Lepas!" Minhyun berontak, tapi pelukan Hyunbin malah makin erat.

"Kak, biarin aja boleh? Gelap."

Minhyun mendadak diam. Seringai yang tak terlihat di kegelapan malam tercipta di parasnya.

"Lo takut gelap? Ga nyangka seorang Kwon Hyunbin ternyata-"

"Kak Minhyun diam aja bisa ga?"

"Udah maen peluk sembarangan, ngelunjak lagi! Lepasin ah! Ga sudi gue dipeluk anak setan ma-"

Lampu hidup seketika dan Minhyun refleks noleh. Alhasil bibirnya sukses mendarat di hidung mancung Hyunbin.

Kedip-kedip.

"LEPAS! LAMPU UDAH IDUP JUGA!" Minhyun ngedorong Hyunbin, untung aja Hyunbin ga jatuh dari ranjang Minhyun.

Minhyun bangkit duduk dan Hyunbin balik ke ranjangnya. Minhyun bisa liat dahi Hyunbin penuh dengan keringat, memanggil untuk di usap. Eaaa.

Hyunbin langsung baring membelakangi Minhyun. Malu mungkin.

Minhyun? Jantungnya deg-deg parah ga tau kenapa. Bodo ah. Yang penting Minhyun punya kunci kelemahan Hyunbin.

 _'Siap-siap aja kesebar di kampus. Wkwkwkwk..'_ Hwang Minhyun, tsundere tingkat akut.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

Kali ini bawa Minhyunbin nih. Ada yang suka? Kekekekeke~ OTP selanjutnya akan segera menyusuuull~

Yang request phobia gelap mana nih? :D

Terima kasih kepada-

 **dolltheworld** , Guest, **B-Magnae** , **ChanLBee** , **Diy94** , **Teleportearth**

-yang telah mereview story sebelumnya.

Saya Trypophobia, akut parah. Jadi ya begitu, ga bisa jabarin kalo Trypophobia masuk story ini. Setiap manusia saya rasa pasti punya setidaknya satu phobia. Mungkin ada yang ga punya phobia. Nyamannya hidup~ /apaan? XD

Makasih juga buat yang udah baca follow fav stories ini. ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Silahkan di review~^^


	5. Hemophobia - Samuel x Daehwi

**Phobia Story**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi

.

 _ **Hemophobia - Takut pada darah.**_

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

"Daehwi"

"Ya?" Yang dipanggil noleh.

"Mau pulang kan? Barengan aja yuk."

" _Sorry_ , Hoon. Ga bisa. Gue ada janji sama Muel."

"Ya udah deh. Gue duluan ya."

Sebenarnya Daehwi ga ada janji sih sama Samuel. Tapi rencananya Daehwi mau ngasih kejutan gitu dengan datangin rumah Samuel tiba-tiba. Hari ini hari spesial untuk mereka berdua. Jadi ya gitu.

Daehwi mampir dulu di toko kue sebagai pelengkap kejutan dan pilihannya jatuh pada kue cantik dengan krim _blueberry_. Daehwi minta dibuatkan _'Happy 100 days'_ diatas kue sama si mbak yang jaga toko.

"Makasih ya, mbak.'

.

Daehwi udah didepan rumah Samuel. Rumahnya kebetulan ga terlalu jauh dari sekolah Daehwi. Mudah dijangkau pake bus.

Btw, Daehwi sama Samuel beda sekolah. Dan ehem, Samuel setahun lebih muda dari Daehwi. Brondong woy~ mantep. Tapi yang namanya jodoh ya gitu. Mau beda negara, beda planet, pasti bakal ketemu.

Jodoh pasti bertemu~

Haseekkk.. Kembali ke Daehwi.

Daehwi ngambil ponsel di tasnya. Rencananya mau liat jam, eh yang didapat malah 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Samuel sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Tumben sebanyak ini. Ga pernah-pernah sebelumnya.

 _ **2:45 PM**_

Biasanya Samuel emang udah pulang sekolah jam segini. Ada pesan suara.

 _'Wi, to-tolong gue.'_

Itu doank dan suara Samuel lemes banget. Daehwi mendadak khawatir, ditelpon balik si Samuel tapi ga ada jawaban.

Daehwi bunyiin bel rumah, ga ada sahutan. Daehwi makin cemas sampe ngetuk pintu, "Muel! Ini gue Daehwi! Muel! Buka pintu! Lo di dalam kan?"

Hening.

 _Duh, ini kenapa sih._ Cemas Daehwi.

Orang tua Samuel jam segini pasti lagi ditempat kerja. Daehwi coba mutar kenop pintu dan ga terkunci. Daehwi langsung nyerocos masuk.

Kue yang dibawanya jatuh saat pemandangan mengerikan memasuki indra penglihatannya. Samuel tergeletak berlumuran darah di ruang tengah dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Daehwi gemetaran luar biasa.

Darah.

Darah.

Merah pekat.

Darah.

Daehwi mendekat perlahan, "Ga, ga, Muel, i-ini bohong kan?"

Samuel yang telungkup ga bergerak sama sekali. Daehwi balikin posisinya trus nangkup wajah pucat Samuel.

"Muel, bangun. Muel."

Air mata Daehwi mulai jatuh, dipeluknya Samuel erat. "Hiks, Muel. Hiks."

Mata Daehwi mengarah ke perut Samuel, tempat darah berasal. Daehwi nutup mata erat. Tangannya yang masih gemetaran meraih ponsel berniat menghubungi _ambulance_.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menahan tangannya, "Kejutan! Selamat hari jadi ke-100!"

Daehwi pusing luar biasa dan selanjutnya kegelapan lah yang menyambutnya.

.

"Wi? Daehwi?"

Samuel kaget saat Daehwi limbung ga sadarkan diri. Apa kejutannya keterlaluan sampe buat Daehwi pingsan?

Menurut lo? Samuel suka kenapa sih?

Sekarang giliran Samuel yang panik. Kaos berlumur cairan berwarna merah segera dilepasnya. Iya, cairan biasa kok, bukan darah.

Samuel gendong Daehwi trus dibawa ke kamarnya buat ditidurin, iya, ditidurin di atas kasur maksudnya. Daehwi masih ga mau buka matanya. Samuel harus ngapain duh. Apa harus dicium dulu biar sadar?

Seketika penyesalan menghampiri Samuel. Beneran nyesal dia ngikutin ide Seonho buat ngejutin Daehwi pake cara ginian.

.

Daehwi buka mata perlahan, kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"MUEL!" Daehwi bangkit tiba-tiba pas teringat kejadian terakhir kali sebelum dia pingsan.

Samuel masuk kamar bawa kue yang dibeli Daehwi tadi trus duduk di atas kasur, tepat disampingnya.

Daehwi rasanya mau nangis lagi, sementara Samuel senyum kikuk.

"Wi, maaf bercanda gue keterlaluan. Gue niatnya-"

"Huwaaaa.. Jangan lakuin itu lagi!" Daehwi langsung meluk Samuel erat.

Samuel balas meluk, "Iya, maafin gue ya."

"Gue takut darah, tapi gue lebih takut lagi kehilangan Muel."

Dengar pernyataan Daehwi buat Samuel makin bersalah. Dikecup pelan pucuk kepala Daehwi. Pelukan keduanya terlepas.

" _Happy 100 days_ , Wi. _Love you._ " Ujar Samuel sambil hapus jejak air mata di pipi Daehwi.

" _Love you too._ " Keduanya pun saling senyum.

"Oh, ya. Ini kue yang kamu beli, maaf jadi rusak begini."

"Rencananya mau ngejutin kamu, malah kamu yang kejutin aku duluan. Jahat ih!"

Mulai deh, aku-kamu _mode on_. Anak jaman sekarang. Hmmm..

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

Kali ini bawa SamHwi. Ununununu~ Bahasa yang digunakan harap dimaklumi ya. Emang campur parah. XD

Terima kasih kepada-

 **dolltheworld** , **B-Magnae** , KwonJihoon, **Asuka Nakamura,** pens, **Ryeolhyun97** , kang joo, karien adelia, **Jeon99Park** , **AnakAyam11 HIATUS**

-yang telah mereview story sebelumnya. Kalian terbaik.

Request otepe dan phobia ditampung dan bakal disesuaikan dengan cerita. Nyicil tapi ya. Hahaha..

Di sini ga menutup kemungkinan muncul couple yang sebagian orang nganggapnya crack couple. OTP orang beda-beda kan ya. Saya lagi mabok NyangBin soalnya. Embat semua saya mah. XD

Punya phobia itu wajar. Menurut orang lain kadang sepele, kok gitu doank takut sih, yang berpikiran gini ga punya phobia kali ya. Bukan ga punya, tapi belum nemu. XD

Makasih juga untuk yang baca follow fav story ini.

Silahkan direview~^^


End file.
